The Horrors Of Story Telling
by EvilAngel478
Summary: When a group of kids are separated from the rest of their group after surviving a horrific bridge collapse; they find an abandoned home to take shelter in. On an eerie night, one kid wonders what else would frighten one of his companions. However, they end up competing to see who can scare who first. But what if the new special infected they thought was made up showed? *AU.*


**A/N: One-shot. Uh, so hiya. I've made another lil' fic about L4D. Um...it's based off of a role play me and my friend are doing, plus a Spongebob episode. Yes, I said Spongebob. =) Well, my beloved Hunter Ryko is in this with me; If you don't know who he is, Please check out my story Savior. :) There's some supernatural creatures and an A.T.L.A moment so no questions!...um, we-we're pretty far into it; we got separated from the rest of our group after falling off a bridge in a coach bus and one of our Hunters lost an arm 'cause the bus pinned him. So he had to tear it off. It's pretty fun, I like the RP.**

**I am Shadow in this. That's my nickname in real life.**

***Ryko wraps his arms around me in a hug.***

**Ryko: **_**Reyehye...**_**(Don't let those people get me!) *I look to see what he's staring past us like I understood him and sees a huge group of fangirls staring at us though a bullet-proof window. I eye them darkly and hug Ryk's back.***

**Me: I won't. *Whispers next words* NO! Neva!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead; it belongs to Valve. I don't own Ted, Jesse or Sara either.**

**Claimer: But I do own Ryko, myself and...I guess I own Christian?...**

**PLEASE R&R! Ryko will love ya! *He gives you the cutest puppy eyes and lip ever.***

**Me: *Mouth quivers* **_**SO CUTE!**_** *Flails.***

The day was quickly coming to an end after the horrible collapse of the Hudson bridge. After scurrying about in a city while killing as much infected as they could, seven friends-Dustchu, Shadow, Ryko, Jesse, Christian, Ted and Sara-all dove behind a large pick-up truck and peered around to see if the coast was clear. Christian gripped what was left of his left arm; trying to keep a yell from escaping him due to the pain coursing trough it. Ryko eyed the bigger Hunter. _"...This shit really_ _hurts..."_ Christian growled in the Hunter language. Ryko nodded _**"urouh."**_

_"We'll get ya fixed up when we find a place to hide."_

Jesse glanced up to the sky with a croak. _"It's getting dark out guys."_ she chirped. Christian went to tighten the cloths wrapped around his stump with his teeth and other hand with a shaky breath until Sara stopped him. "Here...let me do it."

He stared at her but she went to cup the large wound. He stiffened with a deep growl and she stopped. "It's OK, I just have to look at it before we treat it." Christian relaxed and let her do so. The flesh was warm in her hand as she very carefully lifted the limp stump. His arm had been severed four inches above his elbow, and she nodded. "Did you have a lot of health classes before this happened?" Dustchu asked.

Sara smiled. "And before I went to prison? Yup." Dustchu smirked at her "ah, I see."

She pulled the cloths tighter around the stump so they wouldn't fall off. "We need to find a damn place or something fast." Dustchu murmured, seeing that darkness was coming quickly. Shadow scanned her eyes around the area, for she was able to see in the dark. She spotted a yellow house across the road thirty yards away. "Aye, what about over there?" she suggested, pointing at it. The others looked in the direction as Ryko rested his chin on her head, making a purring-like noise. Dustchu smiled with a nod "that'll have to do. Nice one Shads!" He looked over to the little vampire who had a content look on her face. Ryko gently nomed on her neck happily since the two are extremely close friends; like a brother and sister relationship while Ted and Jesse batted at each other playfully over something the others couldn't see. Sara chuckled.

Christian though, slumped against the truck; his bottom lip quivering from the pain he was going through. His shaky hand hovered above his stump as he watched the kids. Him and Ryko were the only adults in the small group, but since Ryko was younger and how outgoing he could be, the older Hunter saw him as a kid in his eyes. But Ryko considered that as an ac-compliment. "Alright, let's go." Sara said quietly. Ted and Jesse helped Christian to his feet and they began their way over to the home. However, Dustchu tripped with a loud yell startling everyone; causing a Jockey to come running out of nowhere laughing maniacally at them. He leaped at the seven, but Shadow brought her large hunting knife out and stabbed him in the head as he flew at them, killing him quickly.

_**"Reay!" **_Jesse and Ted shrieked. _"Impressive!"_ Ted growled.

Ryko smirked _"that's my Shads!"_

As they passed on, Christian glanced at the body. He tucked in his lips and nodded. _"That was pretty impressive..."_

Finally, the friends made it inside all in one piece. The teenagers then then made sure the place was clear before locking and barricading it up. After cleaning themselves up and settling down, Sara then began working on Christian's stump when he sat on a couch as Dustchu knelt next to her. "Will ya need some help?"

"Yeah" she replied, staring at the wound while opening their many boxes of first aid supplies they had managed to snatch at a store. "Just give me what I need." she said, holding a hand out. "What would that be?"

"...Scalpel."

Christian stiffened at the word. He watched as Dustchu handed her the razor blade. Shadow and the other three Hunters watched from far behind the two. "Alright Christian...sorry, but this is gonna hurt." Sara breathed.

She began sawing into the chunks of flesh that dangled and hung off the stump. He let out a loud, deep screech and howled in agony as she worked her way through as fast as she could. He tried pulling away, but Dustchu stopped him. He snarled viciously at the kid through his screams, causing him to jump back. "Whoa bro, we're trying to help ya!"

"Hold him! Hold him!" Sara hollered when Christian tried to thrash away. Blood sprayed, Dustchu did his best to hold the Hunter still as Sara continued to saw away. _"Oh God...that has got to suck..."_ Ryko murmured in a growl cringing. _"Yeah. Glad I'm not in that condition!"_ Ted chirped. Shadow though, had pulled a small bag of popcorn that her and Jesse were sharing out from one of the bags they took from a super market earlier that day. "Do a back flip!" she yelled above the noise at her friend through her chewing. Dustchu eyed her. "What?! Why?" she shrugged "helps to keep him from moving?"

He shook his head smiling and went back to struggling with the infected human. Finally, Sara cut off all the hanging flesh and told Dustchu to dispose of it. He did just that by tossing it out a back door, locked it and rushed back to Sara's side. _"Well that was morbid."_ Jesse softly snarled.

"OK then" Sara opened a bottle of alcohol and poured it onto the stump. Christian screeched a higher-pitched scream as Dustchu helped dab it with a clean cloth. It wasn't bleeding heavily anymore, but Lord did it hurt. Christian felt like he was going to black out from the pain, he made pathetic attempts to push the two kids away as his breathing grew heavier, but with no success. He whimpered, catching the other four by surprise. They've never heard him make a noise like that before. "Come on Christian, stay with us..." Sara said softly as Christian began to slow down. He squinted his eyes and squeaked, staring out a window. A long moment went by as they continued working on it.

"...Stay with us..."

He took in a shuddery breath as Dustchu spread a brown substance over it. The stuff burned. Bad. Though it stopped the rest of the bleeding. Sara then rinsed it off with water and the wound looked a lot better now.

"Alright then." she muttered. Both looked around until Dustchu reach behind himself and handed her many clean cloths, gauzes and bandages. She then wrapped them around the stump; covering it completely. Christian gently rubbed his hand over it to see if it would stay, which it did. He looked at the two _"...Thanks guys."_

"See? A lil' bit of harm but all done." Dustchu grinned before giving him some antibiotics and pain killers. Jesse then looked up to see the end of a pipe hanging through a hole in the ceiling slowly dripping water. _**"Rhey! Eee!" **_she screeched, grabbing Shadow, Ted and Ryko then yanking them over to her, as they yelped in surprise. So then Shadow called to Dustchu about it. He too looked up. "Ah, it's a pipe. No harm or anything." he assured. The demon-human hybrid then packed up the first aid supplies and left to put them somewhere safe.

"Putting shit away!...at night." he exclaimed "killing infected!...at night." Shadow proclaimed, their outbursts made the others chuckle. "Now keeping an eye out for infected!...at night." he called from across the house. _"Running around being a fool!...at night."_ Jesse happily squeaked as she scurried around at a fast pace. _"Being_ _a herp derp!...at night."_ Ryko shrieked with a happy smile. "Fearing you guys are gonna attract a horde with your shouting!...at night." Sara exclaimed. "I'm still surprised we all survived the bridge collapse." she muttered to herself.

Shadow then adjusted her hood to her black hoodie before running around with Jesse singing the "Troll song."

Christian remained on the couch with his hand on his treated stump listening to everyone chuckling. However, his smile slowly faded when he started wondering where the others' families were.

...He then began thinking about his thirteen-year-old daughter Kiana, who was killed by another group of survivors in the start of the outbreak. How her and Shadow were so much alike, their senses of humor and personalities mostly. He ran his hand through his short, light brown hair under his hood shuddering at the memory. If she was alive and with them right now she'd be making "at night" outbursts too.

…

_They shot her, then stabbed her in the back and ran off when he went after them screeching once he turned around in a tree just in time to see that. This happened shortly after he was bitten. If only he was there sooner to save her..._

_Christian held his dying girl in his arms. Tears dripping onto her small body as he brushed her silky black hair behind her ear. She coughed and wheezed; her big brown eyes gazing up at him with a weak, sad smile._

_"...I...love you...daddy..." she quietly stammered. And he saw her close her eyes forever. He felt her slowly go limp in his hold..._

_Christian stared at her for a moment; light purple flower pedals fell around them from a tree he was sitting under. Then he looked her over. His breathing quickened, and gently shook her trying his hardest in saying her name. However, when no reply came after many attempts, he knew she was gone._

_He let his tears pour, setting his forehead on her chest with a whine and sobbed. Hugging her tighter, and bringing her in closer. Finally, he looked to the sky and screamed..._

_Christian spent hours making a proper grave for his daughter. Her body was wrapped neatly in sheets he found. After, he sat by the flower-covered grave for the longest time alone. He kissed the stone marker; Christian didn't know where her mother was. Didn't know if she was even still alive. This was all before he met Shadow, Dustchu and the gang._

_He heard the shouts of survivors nearby. He looked in the direction to see them in view. He stood up staring in dread. And after casting one last look mournfully at the grave, he fled._

…

Tears streamed down Christian's face and his body shook. He may be the biggest, oldest, most muscular and strongest-looking one among the seven, but sometimes he couldn't help his emotions which were overwhelming him.

Shadow and Jesse came into view. They paused, seeing his condition. The two exchanged glances, for everyone now knew about his loss. Ryko and Ted watched from the dining room as Dustchu and Sara appeared. They paused for a moment, and Dustchu sighed sadly as Sara closed her eyes in respect.

Shadow eyed the bigger Hunter before cautiously making her way over to him. For she was slowly growing to trust him. He saw her coming and she froze; dark, jet-black eyes locking with his light blue ones before Christian showed it was OK to come close. She slowly walked up and stood in front of him as everyone remained silent.

"...You know one thing I hate?" everybody heard her softly ask as he looked up at her. "...I hate tears. Here..."

She knelt down, the little teenager was tiny compared to him. Then again, she was a runt compared to everyone. Shadow brought out a bottle of water from her hoodie pocket then opened it after gently taking the wraps off. Using her hydro-kinesis, she brought the water out and it flowed around her hands until it glowed a beautiful, light blue color; while it made a ghostly, whistling noise. She placed one hand on his stump and the other over his heart.

The healing began. She shrunk with a small growl when she felt him watching, so he looked away. They all knew what he was crying about; though Ryko and the others all smiled sweetly when they saw Christian breathe deeply and relaxed. She knew she couldn't take all the pain in his heart away. But hey, at least she was helping.

He felt the pain in his stump fade and he smiled. After a few more minutes, the water stopped glowing. Shadow stood back up taking the liquid with her after putting the wraps securely back on. _"Thank you..."_ he croaked.

Shadow then whirled around and splashed the others with it. They all cried out in surprise as she laughed hysterically. Then Shadow ran off when Jesse, Dustchu, Sara and Ted started chasing after her shouting. Christian and Ryko looked at each other; the smaller Hunter smiled. _"See? Told ya she's starting to grow on ya."_ he growled before disappearing.

Christian stared in his direction before a smile formed on his face.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Sara and the Hunters had grown tired later on, and have been told it was OK for them to go to sleep. Christian passed out on the couch dreaming about him and his kid while Sara slept on a sofa across the room from him. Ryko and Jesse found some beds on the second floor.

Dustchu, Ted and Shadow were the only ones awake, for they weren't tired at all. It was a creepy night out, and it was 11:30 P.M. The three friends were now running around acting like idiots while trying not to wake the others. However, when they got to the bottom of the stairs to catch their breaths, Shadow suddenly thought of someone long gone and her smile vanished. She turned away.

This got Ted and Dustchu's attentions. _**"Rhye?" **_Ted cooed. "Hey Shads, what's up?" Dustchu asked.

"...I just thought about someone who I'm never going to see again."

"Who would that be?" Shadow turned to the guys. "My brother" she replied, as an image of her older sibling flashed into her head quickly. "I...That..."

They both nodded understanding. Recalling the day she had to use her hunting knife to end him; after the group discovered he was bitten. He told her to kill him, he wasn't fully changed yet...and she did just that.

That was weeks ago...

"I'm sorry. He's in a better place, just remember that. Kay?" Dustchu quietly said. _**"Ryhaey..." **_Ted chirped.

She blinked her forming tears away then attempted to bring her good mood back. "Being a fucking idiot!...at night." Shadow happily exclaimed while doing a happy dance. Ted chuckled with a smile. Dustchu though, came up with an idea. An evil grin spread across his face as he eyed his young friend. He wondered what else would scare her besides falling off a bridge. He turned to her as she continued to sing and dance.

"Hey Shades...Shads!-Sha!-SHADOW!"

She froze in her dance and gazed at him. "Yeah?" she smiled.

Christian stirred awake from the shout and now laid in his spot in the dark listening to them. The dim streetlight in front of the house lit up part of the living room.

"Do ya hear that?" Dustchu asked, glancing around. Ted cocked his head. He didn't hear anything. _**"Kree?"**_

"What? Ryko's snore? Ain't it adorable?!" Shadow proclaimed. "No, no, no, not that...that...snarling..."

Alarmed, she gripped her knife handle as Ted gave a warning growl. But then she relaxed, he didn't see her smirk. Now she knew what he was trying to do.

"What is it? Tank? Charger?"

"No it's...it's uh...um...i-it's the..."

"The Nightmare?" Shadow evilly grinned, squinting her eyes as her unseen pupils turned to slits. Dustchu blinked. "The dime dare?"

"The God. Damn. Nightmare." Shadow repeated slowly, becoming tense. Ted had to stifle a loud laugh at her position.

"The queer dare?...The deer hair? The-the mule rear?...The extreme stare?...uh..."

Shadow's eyes were now half-closed. "Yes. The Nightmare. But!" she held an index finger up, eyes widening.

Dustchu and Ted gasped. "It's the scariest, strongest special infected ever ain't it?"

Shadow nodded. "It's as tall as Ryko is. Six feet. There's both boys and girls but girls are far more dangerous and-"

Dustchu interrupted. "It was a human mutated through infection. It has dark purple-black skin with huge, scary white eyes and-"

"And it has a growl that can sound like a Hunter!" Shadow cut in. _**"Rekewea?!" **_Ted piped up "it also makes a noise that sounds like the grudge!" Ted shuddered, his mouth parting slightly. He glanced at the stairs._ "Oh God, do ya know how fucking scary it'd be if we saw the grudge girl coming down those steps?"_ he snarled and growled.

Christian chuckled at the kids' attempts to scare each other which he could hear. And it was working.

All three of them looked around shuddering at the thought of such an infected. "I-It wears tattered, torn clothing, making it look like a Grim Reaper and runs at ya at fifty M.P.H.!" Shadow beamed. "Oh, ho but that's not the worst part my friend!" Dustchu shot back, wiggling an index finger.

"Wh-what?" Shadow shivered. Ted nodded in fear and curiosity; wanting to hear the rest of the story. "The worst part is when it saw a table saw after wondering into a garage. The owner left it on, he was killed by an infected before he could go back and tun it off after hearing a strange noise. It went over to it out of curiosity; until a Smoker attacked it and had the Nightmare topple towards the table. Then...it happened."

"The saw went flying?"

"No."

"The Smoker laughed?"

"No."

"They saw an infected bear?"

**"NOOO!"**

Shadow and Ted had to stifle their laughs.

"It cut off its own hands by mistake!" Dustchu finished as he slapped his wrists.

"Oh! Because of the infection, the bones in its arms mutated into sharp, jagged, three-foot long spear, claw and sickle things to fill in the gaps where its hands used to be. And it can kill ANY special infected with ease." Shadow said.

Ted grimaced with a snarl. _"That must of hurt real damn bad."_

"Y-yeah...and it's got a mouth of sharp teeth like an angler fish. Plus it's really hard to kill!" Dustchu cried.

_"Shush, shush,_ _**shush!**__" _Ted quickly growled, trying to keep them from hollering. They both glanced at him, not quite understanding what he was trying to say then continued on with the story.

"Mm. First when ya hear it you get anxious. Nervous. Second, you start to panic when you see something scurrying around in the dark...and third!-"

"It can also mimic anyone's voice, plus coming mostly out at night. When you see it you HAUL ASS. Because the fucker's fast. Sorry, continue?" Dustchu beamed.

"And third!" Shadow stated "It rushes at you up front and spears you with those bones. They stretch, tearing ya apart on the inside as they spread until the tips stick outta ya from all over. When it pulls its bones back out-"

Dustchu eyes widened. Ted became tense.

"You get sliced up and die!"

"_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT **_that's horrifying!" Dustchu roared. And the boy began screaming as Ted yelped loudly.

Shadow laughed her ass off. "Yes! I win! I knew what you were trying to do Dust. Fail!" she smiled.

Dustchu continued screaming aimlessly at nothing, and her smile faded into a lazy expression. _**"Rhyeh." **_Ted sighed. He hasn't taken a breath for five minutes now.

"Dustchu it was just-"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!"

"I was just-"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Dust-Dustchu-"

"Ahh! Ahh! _**AHHH!**_"

**"DUSTIN!"**

He cut off his screaming as Ted rubbed his ear with a groan. "What?!"

"It's a joke! A story! You should know this!"

"Y-yeah but if a special like that existed..."

"Well shit we're outta luck." Shadow finished for him. "D-don't call me by mah real name..." Dustchu fake-sobbed while pointing with a limp finger. "Well! Ya wouldn't respond to anything else."

_**"Ryheeh..." **_Ted squeaked.

The three stayed quiet for a long moment before gazing at each other and began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laughed some more.

"Oh, ho!" Dustchu cleared his throat "that was interesting!"

Shadow and Ted nodded.

**EVEN LATER...**

The three kids kept an eye out for any sudden attacks. So far, there hasn't been. It was actually eerily quiet out there. Dustchu yawned, it was 2:25 A.M now. Shadow shifted her narrowed eyes around through a window "so far, all good. See anything bro-skis?" Dustchu shook his head as Ted growled a no.

"Nope."

"Aye."

_**"Rewke."**_

Dustchu glanced around "wonder who lived here before America went to hell."

However, before Shadow could answer, the trio heard an eerie growl. Close to a Hunter's growl...but with a moan mixed in with it. They froze and all three of them locked eyes with each other. "D...did you hear that?" Dustchu whispered, gripping his gun handle. "I did." Shadow nodded. Ted huddled closer to the two and together, they cautiously shuffled towards and glanced down a hallway.

Nothing.

Seeing this, they became nervous and started shivering.

"What if it's?-"

"Don't even say it." Shadow warned. Ted shrunk with a tiny croak. "But first...you hear it ya get anxious..." Dustchu pulled a small flashlight out of his pants pocket, turned it on and pointed it down the hall. "I wish I had a bag of Doritos right now." he sighed. Ted smiled. "Yeah that-" Shadow was cut off when she and Ted both heard chewing. They looked up and gave Dustchu strange looks as his eyes glowed a dull orange and his pupils turned to slits while he stared down the hall, eating Doritos from a bag.

"...Where the hell ya get those?"

"Pants pocket."

She nodded. _**"Urouh." **_Ted cooed.

Suddenly, they heard wood creak loudly, somewhat sounding like the grudge. The trio yelped, jumped and rushed to and held each other close and tightly shaking with big, wide eyes and frowns; staring in the direction where they heard the sound.

_"...What the hell?..."_ Ted questioned in a whine. "Uh...um yeah, let's go!" Dustchu cried. The three kids rushed off into the large dining room. Along the way there, they heard the noises again. "OK, calm down...calm down!" Shadow stammered as she rubbed her head nervously then fanned herself. Ted whined again, shaking from the fear growing in him.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Ted let out a loud screech and leaped onto Shadow who hollered out in surprise. All the while all she saw was the sparks of light the bullets gave off in the dark when Dustchu shot his gun.

"_**DUST!**_ What the fuck?!" she screamed "I saw movement Shads!" he yelled, turning to the two with wide, wild eyes. They both froze, realizing. Shadow's eyes widened as her white skin paled even more while Ted shrunk behind her shoulder whimpering.

"...Second, you start to panic when you see something scurrying around in the dark..."

The three friends then felt something drip onto their heads and shoulders. "And...the ceiling will drip with a horrific liquid!" Dustchu yelled. However, the three looked up to see another pipe dripping water. "Oh wait, I'm sure they always do that."

"But what the hell was that third thing?!" Shadow half-whispered, rubbing her chin.

The sound of footsteps met their ears...

Hers, Dustchu's and Ted's eyes all widened and their heads whipped in the direction...

...What stood in the doorway was the silhouette of a six foot tall dark figure, wearing something torn and tattered and growling lightly.

Ted yelped as Shadow's eyes grew bigger while she felt like something pushed her background further away.

_'It's...real...'_ she dreadfully thought.

Dustchu then sniffled. He kept his eyes on the figure while Ted cowered behind him, gripping onto his shoulder shaking in pure terror. Then he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What?..."

"Nothing" he began "it's just-I can't believe you'd go through the trouble to dress up as a horrific infected-just to entertain me. You must really like me!" he finished with tears in his eyes. _"That ain't her Dust!"_ Ted shouted in his panicked snarls and shrieks, trying desperately to get him to understand. "Dustchu there's a couple of things wrong with your logic. One: 'Course I do! We're good friends! Two: How the hell can that be me...when I'm right next to you?!"

The realization hit him and Dustchu whipped his eyes back at the figure; which was now coming at them. He tapped his forehead, chest then both shoulders frantically with huge eyes. _"...Why are you blessing yourself?"_ Ted growled glancing at him confusingly, knowing that it wouldn't help him in the situation.

Then the kids screamed as they ran, hauling ass. In the living room, Sara leaped out of her sleep and looked around wildly. "What the fuck?! What's going on?!" she grabbed her AK-47 pistol, stumbled around trying to wake up and ran into the darkness. Christian watched her go concerned. He wasn't sure whether to fallow or to stay here and try to fend off any commons that might try to get in if there was an attack happening.

Dustchu ran screaming as he threw his arms up in the air, dropping his bag so Doritos flew everywhere. He disappeared through another doorway and slammed the door shut. Shadow and Ted ran up and pounded on it, immediately thinking it was locked.

"Open the door!"

_**"Ryhyeeea!"**_ Ted turned to see the figure menacingly coming closer and began clawing the door. However, Shadow twisted the knob and opened it; and rolled her eyes with a groan as Ted nervously giggled.

They ran after racing out of the room. Shadow's eyes glanced around and saw the light of Dustchu's flashlight bobbing around as he crashed into everything. "I'm coming guys!" she heard Sara's voice, as Sara ran blindly in the dark. But then she screamed when the moonlight lit up the Hunter and Vampire's silhouettes and fired quite a few rounds at them. Not knowing who they really were.

They ducked yelping; but they weren't hit.

From the living room, and with everybody wide awake now, Christian stared into the dark depths of the house where he could hear everyone's chaos and screams. All Hunter, vampiric and demonic mixed in with Sara's shouts of fear. He never saw any of the kids, but mixed in with the wails and hollering was lots of running, frantic footsteps, breaking glass, crashing, banging, occasionally a gun shot, yells of "OW!" sounds of them running into things, objects breaking, tripping, falling, someone sounded like they fell down the stairs and much, much more. He continued listening to the loud noises; not knowing what to do.

As their paranoia increased, they kept running, screaming and shouting scared shitless. The tall, dark figure kept walking its usual way around growling while all this was happening. Often, everybody would run past or skid by each other not realizing. And Dustchu kept crashing into everything.

Sara roared and shot off another bullet. She basically fired and missed every figure she saw run by. "GUYS! WHERE ARE YA?!" she hollered into the dark, not even knowing she was shooting at them as she ran panting.

_**"AH!" **_Shadow boldly shouted above the chaotic noise they were causing.

Finally though, after a long time, Christian saw the trio sprinting in wildly. Shadow and Dustchu's gun and knife went flying as they tripped, flailed, face-planted and ran each other over until they all fell over a recliner; taking it with them. Now, Shadow and Dustchu held each other in constricting death hugs while Ted cowered behind them, shaking violently while watching the figure coming closer.

**"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! **_**REWEAEWEE!**_** GO! NO! **_**RKHEYEEE!**_** GO AWAY! **_**KREWWAWEWH!**_** GET AWAY! **_**RHYERE!**_** GET OUTTA HERE!"** they screamed over each other as they shook even harder.

The figure kept coming closer.

"Hoodie girl" Dustchu began "before we die, I just want ya to know...traveling with you has been the most fun I've ever had!"

"Dustchu I accidentally set your Dorito stash on fire at the haunted mansion!"

They stopped and looked at each other. "...What?!" he whispered as Shadow gave him a guilty grin.

They screamed again and all three of them huddled into each other but stopped when the figure paused in front of them. It let out a cute yawn, causing them to glance at it.

Christian chuckled, got up and turned the living room light on.

Everyone yelped at the sudden brightness, but all saw the figure was a sleepy Ryko with an old, tattered blanket draped around his shoulders.

He yawned again and held up a note he wrote which said: **"do any of you know where the kitchen is so I can get a drink? I can't find it."** Dustchu relaxed. "Across the hall from the dining room." he answered.

Ryko flipped the note over which read: **"thanks."** and proceeded in the direction.

"Wait" Dustchu stated "then who was that scurrying around I saw?" The others then saw Jesse shuffle in rubbing an eye. _"Couldn't sleep so I was crawling around for_ _a bit. And why the hell ya shot at me?!"_ she exclaimed, which was a screech to him.

"Oh thank God! Sorry though!" Dustchu cried, putting a hand on his chest like he knew what she shrieked about. Next Sara came running out of the dark. Her eyes wide and wild. "What's going on here?!" She shouted, looking around and gripping her gun tight. "Nothing! False alarm." Dustchu replied.

Christian looked over to Shadow who was fake-sobbing silently with squinted eyes, and Ted was still cowering; though both were still shaken up. He closed his eyes with a smile and chuckled.

…

The sun rose high in the sky the next day. And so the small group was back on the road after discovering the destroyed house. Including shattered windows, a chair was dangling out of one of them, there was a large hole in a wall; and several bullet holes and claw marks in the walls, ceiling, staircase, floor, ect. One stair-step was broken in half. And a door was ripped off its hinges, and plus, there was so much more. Dustchu and Sara led they way, since Shadow fell asleep. Ryko carried her cradling her close to him in his arms. Her arm hung over his lazily while Ryko carried her knife in his hoodie pocket.

"So...what the hell was that all about last night? I thought there was an attack! Wha?...it was dark, I saw figures and...and..." Sara's voice trailed off.

Dustchu gazed at her. "Oh, those figures. Those were us. You were shooting at us." Sara's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit I'm so fucking sorry!" the Hunters heard her yell. "Did I hit any of ya?"

Dustchu snickered "nah. We're fine."

_"What the fuck happened last night? Did something get in and try to attack them?"_ Ryko snarled. _"Yeah, why were you guys so scared?"_ Jesse piped up, turning to Ted who eyed her intensely. _"Hm!...well, let's see!"_ he shrieked dramatically. Christian chuckled _"I heard them make up a scary story about an infected called the_ _Nightmare. You two scared them."_ he answered in a growl.

They both blinked before gazing at each other. _"Oh whoops!"_ Ryko and Jesse exclaimed. _"Apologize!"_ Ted snarled, poking the top of Jesse's head, who lowered herself. _"I didn't know we scared ya!"_ she screeched _"apologize!"_ Ted wailed; before he grabbed her arm and started play fighting with her. She shrieked protesting and screeched that she was sorry. Ryko snickered and cuddled his sleeping Shadow. _"Sorry you guys!"_ he shrieked.

Christian smiled sweetly at everyone while Jesse and Ted continued their brawl behind them. _"Well I bet him, Shads, Dustchu...or any of us will never forget last_ _night's episode."_ he snarled in a friendly manner. Ryko shook his head. _"Nope!"_ he chirped.

And so, the seven friends continued on with their journey to get back to the rest of their group...and to press on in traveling throughout North America battling the infected...and possibly a non-existing Nightmare while living their young, happy lives in a world full of scary surprises.

**A/N: Aye yup! That's it. The Horrors Of Story Telling. *Laughs* this is how me and my friends are when we get scared...running around, causing destruction, shouting, panicking and more in real life. It's...actually funny to look back on the incidents where we've been that scared now. Well, anyway, I hope you like it, please R&R! Bye!**

**Ryko: **_**RHYEE!**_** *Waves goodbye. Then he cuddles me lovingly and happily, which I do in return.***

**The End.**


End file.
